Forbidden Lovers
by Theo Halliwell
Summary: Moved from its original home:SSJPan779.Leo's little sister was in love with her white lighter and still is even though now he has been turned into a demon.


AN: this was originally on my first address SSJPan779 but Charmed is dangerously outnumbered by Dragon Ball z/Gt and sailor Moon.  
Claimed: Theo  
  
Sean  
  
Ch.1 Demon's and White Lighter's.. Lovers!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Paige will you please stop making that damn potion!" Piper yelled at her youngest sister for the third time that week. Paige growled angrily and shut off the stove.  
  
"Why is it her senses have to go into overdrive while I am making my potions?" She asked Leo who was sitting at the table reading the morning paper. "You would think that after the twenty-third week her senses would return to normal."  
  
"I heard that!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Obviously her hearing abilities have doubled." Paige mumbled. There was a sudden scream from the living room. Leo and Paige ran in to see what was going on.  
  
"Piper honey are you okay?" Leo asked before he spotted a young woman with short black hair.  
  
"Leo she just orbed into my house." Piper said pointing to the woman. Leo turned and looked at her.  
  
"Theo what--- when did you become a white lighter." Leo asked.  
  
"Well you two are lucky your little pacifist there was supposed to happen but I fall in love with my white lighter and I get the shaft." Theo said. "I have been looking for you for the past two years."  
  
"Leo who is she?" Paige asked.  
  
"Um, Paige, Piper this is my sister Theo who is a fellow witch of yours." Leo said.  
  
"Charmed." Theo said. "Oh pardon the pun."  
  
"Of coarse your names have to rhyme don't they?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well that is just how it happened. Look I need your help." Theo explained.  
  
"How can we help?" Phoebe questioned from the hall. "If you are a witch don't you think you can do it alone."  
  
"No. I need to give a demon his white lighter powers back and strip me of the white lighter those damn elders gave me because I fell in love with my white lighter!" Theo said hysterically. Phoebe came in from the hall.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat and give us all of the details Theo." Phoebe said sitting down on the couch. "If you make it a little easier for us to understand then we can help." Theo sat down and the other three followed in turn.  
  
"Okay way back when I was actually a witch I feel in love with my white lighter. Sean was my life after I got the news that Leo had died. The elders told him that he would be receiving a different charge in my place because of our love."  
  
"Sounds all to familiar." Piper said looking to her husband. Leo raised his eyebrows remembering to before their marriage. Theo continued.  
  
"Anyhow even after Sean was reassigned and I was given a new white lighter we still would meet in our secret place. We got away with it for a year but then the elders caught on to what we were doing and they changed our perspectives on life. They tricked my new white lighter into orbing me up there and stripping me of my witch powers and replacing them with a white lighters power. The elders took away Sean's powers and turned him into my arch enemy."  
  
"A demon?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, they thought that it would be the only way to keep us from seeing each other. When I found out that he was a demon I started to search for some witches who would help me and they all turned me away. I've been waiting for years to find Leo so I could find you guys."  
  
"Well you have found us so what do you want?" Piper asked.  
  
"To use the Book of Shadows." Theo answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? If you have any problems with what I have done with Leo's sister.. Tough because it is winter here where I am living and if I get any flames it just keeps me from freezing my Saiyan butt off. It's a change from my DBZ and Sailor Moon thing so ... REVIEW!!!! Later~ Panny ~SSJPan779 or Mad Hatter~ 


End file.
